After Hours
by bookwyrmling
Summary: Sometimes at work, Tezuka Kunimitsu puts extra effort into cleaning his desk at the end of the day. No one has noticed those are the days Echizen Ryoma stays late to work overtime. Office AU.


A/N: It is amazing how conversations can go when you are chatting with someone who ships the same OTP as you. And the plot bunnies they build can be hilarious. This piece was spurred to life by a tumblr discussion I had with solosorca about imagining ways Echizen would try to cuddle with Tezuka by imagining Tezuka in the position she was currently in at the time. Only I was at work, sitting at a desk. So of course naughty office AU came into existence. Prompt for this piece: Tezuka cleaning his desk is foreplay.

Disclaimer: If I owned Tenipuri, I wouldn't be having to write AU fanfics in order to put these two together.

Summary: Sometimes at work, Tezuka Kunimitsu puts extra effort into cleaning his desk at the end of the day. No one has noticed those are the only days Echizen Ryoma has to work overtime.

* * *

 **After Hours**

It always started with a look. It was a look Tezuka tried to ignore, brush off and avoid, but it was a steady look all the same and the division chief could feel it burning into the side of his head, his back, tracing down his spine, his ass, his legs. It was as strong as a physical caress and as loud as a verbal invitation. Tezuka would put off thinking about the invitation to focus on work, but as the business day drew to a close, he would find his eyes drifting more frequently to the time on his computer's screen.

There was really never any question as to the man's next move. As much as he told himself, throughout the day, that he was putting off making a decision, the man knew very well that there was no decision to be made.

At 4:45PM, Tezuka begins organizing his desk.

The eyes only seem to burn hotter into his forehead, his shoulders, his arms and hands and chest.

At 4:50PM, Tezuka's breathing begins to shallow and quicken and it is safer to remain seated as the drone of the office work turns to talk of drinks and the newest beer garden that opened in front of the station.

Tezuka slips the last of his papers from his in-tray into his locked filing cabinet before stacking it and an empty out-tray below the desk.

At 4:55PM, Momoshiro wraps an arm around Echizen's neck and tells him to hurry up and wrap up his work. The new beer garden has a grand opening special going on this week and he offers to even cover the younger man's drinks as a good senpai should.

"I have some research to finish, Momo-senpai. I have to work overtime," Echizen replies as he shoves Momoshiro's heavy arm off of his shoulders and neck. He catches sight of Tezuka slipping his pens in the center drawer next to his keyboard and mouse. The cup that had been holding them disappeared under the man's desk. Echizen's red face has nothing to do with Momoshiro's choke hold and the glow in his golden eyes has nothing to do with any annoyance at having to stay behind as his coworker seems to think.

At 4:57PM, Fuji catches sight of the dwindling supplies and paperwork on the division chief's desk and smiles in Echizen's and Momoshiro's direction.

"How about we all go? It likely won't be announced until next week, but I heard headquarters has chosen our design for the upcoming new product launch," Fuji offers, "This will be an early good luck celebration and us senpai will treat the rest of you. Echizen, I'll bring a little something extra for you on Monday since it looks like you won't be joining us."

Cheers ring out through the room and chatter picks up volume as everyone finishes grabbing their things and gathering at the front door at Fuji's sudden rushed behest.

At 4:58PM, Inui notices their captain has failed to join them.

"I can't very well leave our newest employee to do overtime on his own," Tezuka points out at his data analyst's request for him to join them, "I have my own work to do in the meanwhile." Instead of focusing on his computer screen, however, Tezuka slips a pile of post-its into his middle box drawer.

Before Inui can question any further, however, Fuji slips a hand against the large man's shoulder. "I'm sure if he and Echizen finish in a timely manner, they would be happy to join us," he smiles before turning to Tezuka, "Do give me a call when you wrap up. It's a Friday night, so don't worry about the time. We'll likely still be out, anyway."

Inui seems to approve of that answer, though he is muttering to himself about the effects of an empty desk on efficiency and productivity. Fuji chuckles before nodding to Tezuka and telling him to enjoy. There is a nice breeze outside, so it should help with airing out the room.

Tezuka glares at Fuji's retreating back.

Echizen glares at Fuji because he notices Tezuka doing it.

At 5:00PM, Tezuka and Echizen are the only two employees left in their division. With alcohol on the menu, there is no way anyone will be returning anytime soon, either.

Tezuka powers down his computer and sits and stares at his hands.

Echizen's fingers continue to fly across the keyboard and, in the silent, near empty room, the clack of the keys and the office cat's purring are the only noises that can be heard.

At 5:30PM, Tezuka places his desk lamp on the floor next to his trash bin. Echizen hits save, closes out of his reports and shuts down his computer before stiffly walking over to where Karupin is dozing in a cardboard box of paper due to be collected tomorrow for shredding and moves the cat to his kennel for the night.

Echizen is the one that feels eyes burning their way down his body this time and he shivers while locking Karupin out of sight.

At 5:32PM, Echizen walks around Tezuka's desk and Tezuka turns to face the younger man directly.

"You're going to make a pervert out of me, buchou," Echizen whispers as he leans in, his hands placed on the back of Tezuka's chair on either side of his head. Tezuka's hands reach up and wrap around Echizen's wrists. The cuffs are already unbuttoned and fingers slide against smooth, warm skin. "I got hard watching you clear your desk," he adds as his eyes slide shut in anticipation. He leans forward and lips meet for mere seconds before time loses any meaning whatsoever.

The first time they do this, it is as hot and heavy as every other time they have done it since, but it is substantially messier. There are no querying, burning looks just after lunch. No clearing of desks and waiting in tangible silence for the group to be too immersed in their first round of drinks to think about returning to the office.

Instead, there is a question as to Echizen's comfort in the division and understanding of his duties.

Instead, there is a promise to Tezuka that he is doing fine and, when the division chief asks why he requires so much immediate supervision and direction, Echizen leans over the oak desk, grabs the stern man's necktie and pulls his boss into a kiss.

The kiss does not stop and, when their backs begin to ache from leaning over the desk and they are tired of having the corners pressing into their chest and hips, Tezuka pulls Echizen over his desk, sending the lamp crashing to the floor and the reports Tezuka has been looking over crinkle under knees and toes of leather oxfords. They tear and shuffle to the floor but neither man cares because suddenly it is far easier to reach each others' belts and buttons and zippers.

By the time libidos fade, Echizen is sleeping with his head tucked beneath his desk and Tezuka has begun recompiling the data and reports he was unable to recover. He spends the night sleepless, unable to shake off Karupin's judgmental eyes.

Fuji is the first to arrive that morning after and his eyes widen in curiosity at the site of a sleepless, disgruntled Tezuka. When he shuts the door - just a little too roughly - Echizen jumps awake, banging his head against his desk. Fuji's smile widens at his discovery of the second person in the room.

But this, right here, right now, is not the first time Tezuka and Echizen do this. Nor is it the second, third, fifth or even tenth. So there is a system in place, because Tezuka-buchou is a man whose mind works best with schedules and systems. But there is some spontaneity allowed, because Echizen works best when following his own whims. Kissing buchou, he claims, had been one of his best whims yet. It had also yielded some of the best results.

Echizen moans as Tezuka bends him over the empty desk and his hands grasp tight to the opposite edge.

After first contact, there is never any talking between the two of them. Minds are too busy tracing eyes and fingers, mapping bodies already thoroughly explored. Mouths are too busy tasting ears, necks, the inside of Tezuka's elbow, the back side of Echizen's knee. They try to keep quiet because security is still patrolling the building and other divisions and departments may still contain a straggler or two making a far more appropriate, if far less appealing, use of company overtime, but that is hard to do when Tezuka knows just the right angle to hit Echizen's prostate and the younger man's climax sends him biting his arm to smother the shout, his entrance tightening around Tezuka and milking the older man to his own completion. Tezuka bites his lip and tastes blood as he buries himself to the hilt, his entire body straining and taut in ecstasy.

Harsh breaths fill the silence and the emptiness of the room and Tezuka's head slowly lowers until his forehead is resting directly between Echizen's shoulderblades. He can feel his head rise and fall with each breath the younger man takes. Sometimes he feels like he is taking advantage of his position as Echizen's superior, but then he remembers who started this whole thing - whatever it was - between them in the first place and the guilt fades.

Instead, Tezuka places sated, open-mouth kisses up Echizen's spine, along his shoulder, up his neck and to his ear. "We can be perverts together, then," he admits only once his breathing has evened out once again, "I got hard clearing my desk."


End file.
